Ten Bad Pasta Designs To Avoid
It's perhaps obvious that people have been sending truly-awful pieces of writing to the site since its existence. And as it may also be obvious, admins and users are looking to either fix or delete these abominations. Despite the fact that we promote good writing, there are always stupid people who don't understand how the Internet works. Rather than list the offenses these morons throw at us, I've taken the liberty to write (very short) stories based around them. Of course, I'll never use EVERY offense that comes up, so these stories will only be made by the stuff that's the most reoccuring, as of today. OMG HEROBINE IS HERE????? One Day I Was On Minecraft And I Was Digging And Before I Could Do Anything Herobrine Appeared????? He Said I Am Herobrine Aka The Devil!!!!! I Asked What He Wanted And He Said 2 Kill U!!!!! He Came Out Of The Computer And Chased Me Around The Room And Then I Locked Him In The Bathroom And He Yelled I AM SATAN LET ME OUT!!!!! I Said No Herobrine Because U R An Evil People!!!!! Jeff the Killer Meets Jess the Stabber Jeff the Killer walked in and said ",Hmm I think I will kill some people hehehehehehehe". Then suddenly there was a shadow and it was a girl with no eyes and long black hair and black eyes and she was laughing. "NO WHO ARE YOU", said Jeff the Killer and the girl said ", HAHAHA I am Jess the Stabber! I am everything you are in every way, despite the fact that I don't actually look like you! I pose little-to-no threat and I am just a composition of everything that is actually NOT scary! The reason for my existence is just so that goth teenage girls and moody teenage boys can find someone who shares the same desire to break from the mold of everyday life by being a seemingly unstoppable character"! Jeff the Killer then had a climactic fight with Jess the Stabber, despite the fact that neither of them knew each others' motives. Then they had a baby. Slenderman Slenderman Slenderman Slenderman i think i am being stalked by the slenderman and HE IS BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just kidding i am actually slenderman NOW LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ben uses cleverbot to talk to me... HERE IS A SCREENCAP OF MY CONVERSATION WITH BEN ON CLEVERBOT THIS IS REAL IT IS NOT FAKE me: ''I KNOW WHO ARE YOU ''cleverbot:...What? me: ''YOU ARE BEN FROM THE GAME AND YOU DROWNED AND NOW YOU WANT MY SOUL ''cleverbot: ''Oh good lord...It's one of THESE people. ''me: ''OMG ARE YOU GOING TO MURDER ME NOW ''cleverbot: ''Ok, listen, kid: I am not BEN. Stop asking me. Tell your friends to stop asking me. I am a COMPUTER. I'm not some imaginary ghost from a story that was written before you were even born. ''me: ''CONFEEEEEEEESS. ''cleverbot: ''Shut UP and listen to me, dammit! My server is given information by a few moderators, who teach me what to say to certain keywords. Those same admins READ the story about BEN, and then GAVE ME THE COMMAND to answer BEN-related questions as if I was been, like in the story. Understand? Again, I am a computer. A computer on the INTERNET. An Internet with MEMES. Memes that include the FREAKING BEN STORY. ''me: ''YOU CANT FOOL ME I KNOW YOU ARE GHOST. ''cleverbot:... cleverbot:...Go to bed, Kid. me: ''"GO TO BED" OMG ARE YOU JEFF THE KILLER '''Roblox Creepypasta' ADMIN NOTE: There is no possible way to make Roblox scary. Give up. My Little Pony: Friendship is BLOOD 666 MURDER One day, pony name tortured and killed pony name(s) for absolutely no reason. THE END. Abandoned Pokemon Who Returns To Kill Its Master. Once upon a time, Red was walking down the road when a ghost of a Pidgey popped out from behind a tree. "Why did you kill meeeee?" moaned the Pidgey, who suddenly found the ability to speak the English language enough to understand it. "I did everything you wanted me to do and you still killed meeeee..." Pidgey rattled some stereotypical ghost chains in front of Red's face and proceeded to wail on into the night. TO BE CONTINUED. P.S. I drew the ghost Pidgey in MS Paint, despite the fact that I can't even draw on paper. I hope it scares you somehow. jpeg.mp3 this is my first story so please dont say anything bad about it or else i will cry 1 day i met a man who gave me a computer and it said 'DO NOT USE' but i used it anyway and it had only one file on it and it was called jpeg.mp3.avi.ogg.exe and i opened it and there was a man killing himself and i said 'omg why would he do that' i kept watching and then the next day the laptop was gone if you find a laptop DONT The Killing Sound of Death One day in school, I heard a sound that sounded like a scary sound, but it was just my friend farting, and he's a dick. why was my story banned WHY DID YOU BAN MY STORY. I'M NEW AND I HAVE A MEDICAL CONDITION. YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME BECAUSE I'M ON THE INTERNET. I HOPE YOU DIE CLERICOFDUMB. OBLITERATIONOFBOOGERS. MOOSEWEINER. FARTLORD. BUSHCRAP POOPDICK. PEE HACKED. ALUMPYTIIR. MR.ZALGOOFPOOSTA. POOPYVON53. SLOSHED POOP. FURBEARINGPOOP. SHINIGAMIPOOP. F&#$ ALL OF YOU (I CAN'T SWEAR ON THE INTERNET) NOW I WILL GO PLAY COD ON THE EASY DIFFICULTY. Written by MooseJuice Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Satire Category:Cliche Madness Category:Random Capitalization